Cravings & Desire
by kelles
Summary: Seras longs to eat regular food. Walter consoles her by telling her what he desires and doesn't think he can have. Animeverse. WxS. ONE SHOT. [C]


The soldiers were all sitting down at the table eating their Sunday dinner. Seras watched them from a dark corner of the room. She would have killed to have some roast beef and mashed potatoes. Seras bit her lip watching the men consume the food. She really thought this was what she missed most about being human – real food. What she wouldn't give to have just one bite… _I just want to eat one home cooked meal. Alucard never told me I could never eat food again. Bloody hell, I'd give up sex if I could just eat real food. It is not like I have had any serious offers._ It was true that since becoming a vampire, Seras had not had anyone even hit on her. Well, except for the one Captain, who was in jail now. He had come on to her but in a very nasty way. No, Seras Victoria, felt she could get more satisfaction out of that roast beef and mash potatoes supper then she would with a man. Seras thought that it might even be worth getting sick for. _And blueberry cobbler! I used to love when my mum made that. It is just not fair._

Alucard walked by on his way to the kitchen for a blood bag. "Police Girl – why do you waste your time desiring something that you'll never be able to have? You are a vampire now. You cannot eat human food. I don't even understand how the smell appeals to you."

Seras thought she could ask her Master the same question. _Why does he desire Integral? She's made it clear that he'll never get her._

I heard that, Police Girl. You need to keep out of my affairs. And I will get her.

_But, why? You won't keep out of mine._

_It is my duty. I am your Master, Seras Victoria._

Seras just glared back at him. Her Master could be such a bloody bastard when he wanted to torment her.

_Ok, Police Girl, I'll leave you now to inhale the aroma of food you can never eat again._ Alucard retired to his room. Seras was happy he was gone.

Walter saw Seras looking at the food on the table with a look of longing in her eyes. He chuckled. _That girl may never fully accept being a vampire. She'll always miss some of the most human things. It is kind of a shame._

"Miss Victoria – are you all right?" Walter asked Seras kindly. He couldn't help but admire her appearance today. She wasn't in her uniform but had on a pair of tight jeans and sweater and her hair was still damp from being washed. She smelled delicious to him - like peaches and cream. _If I was only a few years younger…_

"I suppose I am Walter…it is just that. It is so hard wanting something so bad and knowing that you can never have it. What's worst is the temptation is so close. I'd give anything to have a plate of what the men are eating…"

Walter suddenly wished he was majic. He could think of something he wanted and would gladly trade a plate of roast beef for it. "Yes, Miss Victoria, it is rather hard – not being able to have what you desire – especially when you are so close to it."

Seras glanced at Walter. He was looking at her rather strangely. If the police girl didn't know the butler better she would think he had been talking about her. _But, there is no way anyone could desire me. Who would want a cold dead vampire except for another cold dead vampire? My Master doesn't want me – thank God for that. He only desires his Master._ She grinned at him. "You sound like you're talking from personal experience, Walter. What is it that you want?"

The butler returned her smile with one of his own. "There are many things I want that are out of my reach." He stared into her eyes, his gaze was consumed with lust, but he did not move towards her.

Seras felt trapped inside the butler's eyes. She could not look away. "How do you know, Walter if what you want - is out of your reach?" Seras could not believe the words left her mouth. Was she flirting with him? What happened next, not even Seras expected. She moved closer to Walter and took his hand in her own. The vampire had little experience with the opposite sex and it was not the type of thing she had ever done. Right now though, it just felt…so right.

The butler didn't pull away from Seras' touch. He reveled in it. But, her statement and boldness took him off guard. He never dreamed in a million years that she would even consider him. Although he was blushing, Walter put his other hand on top of hers. They stood there silently for moments that seemed to go on forever, before he spoke. "One would think, Miss Victoria, that some things an old man desires, he can never have again."

It was Seras' turn to blush. "Walter, I just think that umm, err, you should ask about something that you umm want."

He chuckled. This was really amazing. Walter wondered if he was dreaming. He was tempted to pinch himself to find out. The two of them stood there looking at each other and both felt drawn into a kiss. Their lips were just inches away when they were both startled by a voice.

"Hmmm….Angel of death, aren't you the devil tonight? If you two are going to make out, you really need to take it into a bedroom." Alucard taunted the couple as he laughed. His voice was not quiet. All of the soldiers heard it too and started roaring in laughter.

Seras was horrified. She had never been so embarrassed. The vampire blushed deeply and ran out of the room. Walter was furious. Alucard had destroyed their moment – he might never have another chance like that again. He didn't say anything but stormed out of the room.

Integral stormed over to where Alucard was left standing. "What on earth did you do now, Alucard?"

"Oh, I just think I interrupted a little kiss. Nothing really."

"Nothing - really? How can you be such an insensitive git?" Integral left the room to console Seras Victoria and see what she could do. The Hellsing heir only hoped that Alucard's action could be undone.

T


End file.
